


Like Father, Like Son

by Cruella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Portals, RSS, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Self-Acceptance, True Love, magic bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruella/pseuds/Cruella
Summary: Rumbelle's son Gideon, who is eager for normality, almost makes a dangerous deal with someone he thought was trustworthy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briar_Rose7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/gifts).



> This is my very first fanfic and is part of Tumblr's Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016.

 

“Crocodile!” the boys taunted and laughed as the last kick of sand was administered.Davos Jones and Yves LeGume slapped each other on their backs in congratulations as they marched off the playground still sniggering. Gideon picked himself up and shook the sand out of his wavy brown hair as their triumphant voices were drowned out by the school bell. While brushing off his sleeves, he noticed the flecks of sand that stuck to the moisture in his palms, the minerals in it causing it to glisten.Placing his wrists together one palm up, the other palm down, Gideon inspected his skin.It was smooth, and looked unremarkable from a distance, but up close, in the sunlight, it shimmered - not unlike the sand, golden in hue with hints of other colors: pink, red, green, even black.

 

“Doesn’t everyone’s skin do that?”, he wondered, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by his friend.

 

“C’mon!” Neal yelled across the yard.“You’re gonna be late!” then ducked back into the school. Gideon followed reluctantly, tossing his backpack over his shoulder and shoving the hair back away from his face.

 

———

 

The jingle of the bell above the pawn shop door broke his concentration just enough to make the screwdriver slip from its target.In frustration Gold growled “We’re closed!” and returned to steadying his hands on the other side of a magnifying glass.

 

“Sounds like someone may need a break?” Belle suggested from the doorway with the broadest of smiles. 

 

He looked up, features softening, and her name danced off his lips, “Belle…”In a moment he abandoned his tools and was across the room greeting her.“This is a pleasant surprise.I didn’t expect to see you until tonight.”He grazed her cheek with a soft kiss.

 

“I know” she beamed, not quite able to conceal her excitement “I came to scoop you up for an adventure!”

 

“Is that so?” It didn’t take much to draw him into her playful mood. With a tilt of his head and a sideways grin, Rumple settled his hands about her waist “…and just what sort of adventure did you have in mind?” 

 

She lingered for a moment letting his mind go where it may before she beckoned him to follow her back to the front of the shop.“We always seem to get interrupted, but today we are finally going on that picnic!”On the counter was a fully packed basket with wonderfully smelling goodies, wine, glasses and candles that Belle proudly presented.“The best part?” She turned back to him lifting her arms to his shoulders and tracing her fingertips through the soft bristles at the nape of his neck, “Henry called, he’s back from college this weekend and offered to pick Gideon up at school, so we have the whole afternoon.Just us.” 

 

Well, an otherwise dull day at the shop, brightened in an instant. “Hmm, leaving nothing to chance I see. But what if I can’t pry myself away from my work this afternoon? Customers have been beating down the door all day.” he bluffed, unable to stifle a smile. 

 

“I thought you said the shop is closed.” Belle countered with a twinkle in her eye as she drew in a bit of lower lip between her teeth.

 

Rumple chuckled, “So I did.” and gently pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

———

 

The dismissal bell launched a stream of children bound for the freedom that Friday afternoon presents.Gideon received a shove just as he was about to leap out thought the door.“See ya’ Gold-stilt-skin, ha-ha-ha!” It was Jones again.Gideon shot daggers from his eyes trying to stare him down but the boy was just as quickly off again, leaving Gideon standing in the doorway rubbing his shoulder.

 

“What was that for?” asked Neal coming up along side and peering out over Gideon’s shoulder. 

 

“Nothing, just being a jerk, he can’t help himself. Maybe he’s mad because he doesn’t know how to read.”Gideon pretended to laugh it off.“Hey, you want to come to Granny’s for a burger?Henry is in town and he’s picking me up.My parents are gonna get me from there when they finish up with work.”

 

“Yeah, okay.I just need to tell my mom so she knows where to find me.”Neal trotted back into the school. 

 

Just like clockwork, Henry pulled up outside the school gate in Emma’s old VW Bug and beeped the horn.Gideon’s mood lightened at the sight and he ran out to greet him.It had been a few months since they’d seen each other, but the greeting was always the same. He couldn’t help but smirk as he stuck his head through the open window and playfully grinned: “Nephew.” to which Henry replied with a nod: “Uncle.” and they both chuckled. “Neal is going to join us if that’s alright with you.”

 

“No problem, Violet is going to swing by later, so…” he shrugged with a wink. “you guys can maybe get your own booth when she gets there?”

 

“I see, Operation: Ditch The Little Kids?” 

 

“Something like that.” Henry snorted and mussed Gideon’s hair with a soft hand.It looked no different when he was done. 

 

Neal ran toward the car. “Good news! Mom said I can go but Dad’s going to pick me up in an hour for fencing lessons.‘A Prince needs to know how to handle a sword’ ” he mocked while he rolled his eyes and pointed his finger in the air. Then Neal pretended to be serious “Oh, I’m sorry, where are my manners!Nephew.”With a laugh, Henry repeated the same greeting he used for Gideon.“Uncle.”The joke never got old between the three of them.

 

———

 

*Sluuurp* “Beat ‘cha!” announced Gideon and Neal in unison.It was always a race to the bottom of the milkshake and was almost always a tie.They leaned back agains the back of the booth seats and groaned, uncomfortably full.Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to drink it all down at once after polishing off a big burger. 

 

Granny appeared at the end of the booth peering over the glasses at the tip of her nose.“You boys will never learn will you.Keep it up and your parents will blame me for giving you stomach aches.I can’t have folk thinking its my cooking either!”She picked up their plates and then leaned in closer, making like she’s telling a secret: “another round?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye. They both nodded enthusiastically “This time we’ll drink them slower, we promise.”

 

It wasn’t long before two more milkshakes arrived. “Slowly!” Granny warned. Not quite able to bring themselves to start drinking yet, the boys took to playing with the whipped cream and cherries as they talked. “So, Gid, how do you figure Davos is such a jerk when Henry is so cool? I mean they're brothers, ya’ know?”Gideon shrugged, losing his good mood and not looking up from his drink.“I don’t know.He wasn’t always a jerk, I guess.”

 

Neal wasn’t buying it, and decided to ask about the incident at playground.“Wh-what happened this morning, with him and LeGume?” 

 

“Eh, it’s nothing, forget about it.” 

 

“No c’mon. whatever they said, it seemed to bother you. Tell me. Maybe I can help. I’m his uncle too ya’ know.” Neal puffed his chest out and raised his chin, “AND his prince.” He couldn’t keep a straight face, he hoped it would make Gideon smile, the idea that he outranked Davos on two counts. It almost worked.

 

“They…they called me Crocodile.  Because of my skin.”He pulled up his sleeve and twisted his arm back and forth to catch the light so Neal could see it glimmer.“Nobody else’s skin does that.It’s weird.I hate it.”

 

“Nah, I think it’s cool.” Neal shrugged. “Kind of like armor. It works for you.”Then his eyes got wider and he broke out in a huge grin“Hey, I bet the girls’ll like it when you’re older!”

 

“Are you kidding me? The other day Robyn ran away screaming like she was going to catch something from me just by being in the same hallway. Not that I want to be friends with her anyway, her mom is really scary.” Gideon shivered at the thought of Zelena. “I just wish I wasn’t the only one… like this.”He yanked his sleeve back down and crossed his arms shoving his hands under each arm. 

 

“Oh, hey Dad!” Neal looked up to find David standing at the booth. “Hey sport, you ready to go? Sorry to cut short your boys' afternoon out, but we need to get started.”Neal slid himself out of the booth.“Alright.See you tomorrow, Gid?”

 

“Yeah, maybe. Bye, Mr. Nolan.” Gideon barely managed a lopsided smile, just enough to be polite and then sulked back down in his seat once they’d left.

 

Gideon noticed Henry and Violet laughing and enjoying each other’s company and then returned to staring into his milkshake.Until he heard a woman’s voice “Sometimes it’s difficult to find a way to fit in, isn’t it?” She slid into the booth across from him.

 

Gideon looked around the diner, wondering where she came from so quickly.“Uh, h-hello, Mother Superior.”He fidgeted in his seat before continuing with a frown. “How did you…” 

 

“I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation with Neal. He’s a good friend.” A little smile formed, while her eyes expressed concern.She continued “I sense your despair, Gideon. Children can be so cruel.” She looked down and shook her head side to side.“If only you lived in a place with…more magic. In such a land, it wouldn’t be shocking to see people like yourself who wear their magic on the outside. Your wish could come true.”

 

Gideon sat up in his seat, slowly being drawn into Blue Fairy’s words.“You mean, there’s a place where I would look normal to other people?” 

 

“Oh yes, dear child.” She reached across the table, placing her hand on his arm, comforting him.

 

“How do I get there?Is it far?I always thought that Storybrooke is the only place around with magic.”Intrigued, he scooted forward to the edge of his seat begging to hear more.

 

———

 

“Belle, sweetheart, it’s nearly five o’clock.”Rumple called over his shoulder as he finished pushing up the knot on his tie and attaching the clip.“We’ll be late to get Gideon at Granny’s.” 

 

“I’m ready” came her muffled voice before she opened the bathroom door.She was working her hair with a towel, squeezing out the moisture, having just got out of the shower.“I’ll be downstairs in a jiffy.”

 

Rumple sighed as she ducked into the closet scrambling to choose an outfit. He knew from experience this process will take half hour at least, longer if he let his desire run away with him again. 

 

What began earlier as a plan to leisurely picnic in the park quickly became a lovely escape at home. Half a bottle in, they had already found themselves upstairs making very good use of their stolen afternoon. He certainly wasn’t complaining, but now they were out of time and he was getting anxious.Rumple decided to take control of the situation and with a firm snap of his fingers, he completed Belle’s robing process. She looked down in surprise, abruptly replaced the now empty hangers on the rack and spun around ready to admonish him for rushing her. 

 

She was interrupted by an unapologetic husband: “I know, it’s much more fun in the reverse, but we really must go” he implores. “You’re beautiful in every outfit in that closet. Complain on the way if you must, because right now…our son is expecting us.”Rumple stepped forward taking her hand and motioning with his other as swirls of crimson smoke enveloped them.

 

Moment’s later they stood in the patio in front of Granny’s, Belle leaning on Rumple for support. “You’re very impatient when you’re hungry, you know!”

 

“Mmhmm, and I blame you for having missed lunch” he winked.“I just don’t like leaving our son unattended for so long.”

 

“He’s with Henry, and it’s…Granny’s.” She waved toward the building dismissively. “What could happen at Granny’s?” His eyes widened, eyebrows raised in sarcasm as if she’d just proven his point. Belle placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to reassure him. “Rumple, I know you worry, but he’s okay. We’re ALL okay, and always will be.”

 

Those eyes. He felt himself relaxing with her words, her touch, and wrapped his arms around her. How she managed to have such trust in the world he would never know. His job was to make sure his family was safe so she can go right on believing in it.Perhaps one day she might even be right.

 

———

 

“…and all you need is this”, Blue Fairy held out a magic bean between her fingers and offered it to Gideon, who was wide-eyed from her tale.That was it, the answer to his problems, right there in front of him.He reached out to take the bean.Just then the bell jingled above the door.Blue Fairy quickly gathered her things.“We can talk about his another time, Gideon”, she spoke in a hushed tone as she made to slide out of the booth, hoping to go unnoticed.

 

“Well, well, what have we here?” Before the fairy was able to stand, Rumple was at the end of the booth, preventing her from getting up. “Granny must have left a window open in the back alley and let in a pest.”

 

“Rumple!” Belle scolded with a frown. “That’s not very polite.” Belle smiled apologetically at Blue Fairy. “I’m sorry, I don’t…he’s uh…”

 

“It’s alright, Papa.” offered Gideon, seeing his father upset and glaring at the woman. “Mother Superior was just trying to help me with something.”

 

“Was she now?” Rumple wouldn’t take his eyes off her.

 

“I really should be going.” She interrupted, making another attempt to stand from the booth.

 

Rumple took a step closer.“Just a moment, I think I’d like to hear more. Go on, son.”

 

Blue Fairy reluctantly settled back into her seat.

 

“Well,” Gideon continued slowly becoming more excited as he spoke.“She says that I wear my magic on the outside. That’s what makes my skin glittery like it is, but if I lived in a land with even more magic, people would be used to it and…she even gave me a special bean to take me there.” He held it up in the palm of his hand. “Please can I go?” he pleaded.“We can all go, right?” he asked Mother Superior. 

 

“Well, I…” she looks between them all, desperately trying to deny her role in the matter.

 

Belle was frozen in shock staring at the bean in Gideon’s hand.Rumple instinctively reached out to grab the fairy with a magic chokehold, furious at what he’s just heard.Gideon recoiled in fear at what was happening. “Gideon, look at me” Rumple steadied his voice so as not to startle the boy. “Son, give the bean to your mother. Very carefully, now.”

 

Belle woke from her shock and leaned in to take the bean.Once it was safely in her hand she guided Gideon away from the booth and protectively pulled him into a hug by her side.Rumple turned back to the fairy in his magical grasp. All calm left his voice and he spoke through gritted teeth,“You!You ripped my first boy from me. Not again! I’ll not let you take another, not OUR son!” 

 

A rush of wind began to swirl with a pink glow to Rumple’s right. Belle had thrown the magic bean. Surprised, Rumple raised eyebrow toward her, making sure she really meant for him to do this.Belle nodded in confirmation with a fire in her eye.Blue Fairy looked fearfully over her shoulder at the portal, still unable to speak, shaking her head wildly from side to side.Rumple interpreted for her.“No? And why shouldn’t I?”He paused as if expecting an answer but did not loosen his grip.Blue Fairy stilled for a moment, but Rumple flicked his wrist, tossing her into the vortex. 

 

Just before the portal closed, Granny yelled “You bitch!” Everyone turned toward her in astonishment but she simply shrugged and explained flatly, “She never once left a tip. Good riddance I say.”There were a few nervous chuckles as other customers dug into their pockets for loose change and bills.

 

The Golds were huddled together in a three way embrace making sure each was alright. “Grandpa?” Henry shamefully approached them.“I’m sorry, this is all my fault. I should have been paying closer attention to Gideon. You trusted me, and I just…” He looked back toward Violet and blushed. 

 

Belle and Rumple exchanged glances.“It’s quite alright, Henry my boy, no harm done, eh?” Belle and Henry looked at him with mouths open as their eyes flittered between him and where the portal had been. “Oh, her?” Rumple scoffed.“Don’t worry about her, she’ll be back. It’s far to difficult to rid the world of pests like her, unfortunately.She’ll think twice about threatening my family again though. You too, Henry,” Rumple pulled him into the family hug.

 

——--

 

Back at the house, Rumple unlocked the front door and gently held Belle back at the doorway as Gideon went inside saying “What are we making for dinner, I’m starving!”Rumple quietly leaned down and pressed his forehead to Belle’s.“I’ll just be a few minutes, if that’s alright?” Belle looked into his eyes.She could tell that he was preoccupied in his thoughts. “Don’t worry” he reassured her with a kiss to her nose.“I won’t be long.” 

 

A few years ago she would have worried that he would be hatching a new dark plan to try to keep the Blue Fairy from returning, or ridding themselves of the rest of the fairies, or other things she couldn’t even dream of, but they had worked out all those issues before Gideon was born. Now she could see that it was just him standing in front of her, her husband, and he was thinking about Balefire. “I miss him too” she offered with a hug.“I love you. Take as long as you need. We’ll start on dinner.”Rumple smiled as he watched her follow Gideon into the kitchen excitedly talking about food. 

 

He had an overwhelming urge to spin. Throughout Belle’s pregnancy he had returned to spinning as a way to calm is mind, to silence the Darkness as he tried to make good on his end of their compromises.Gradually he needed it less and less.He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d spun.Tonight was different though: he didn’t need to spin, he wanted to spin. It had been even longer since that had happened.

 

———

 

Gideon became reflective as he washed and started prepping the vegetables, working alongside Belle. “Is Papa cross with me for talking to Mother Superior?” 

 

“Oh no, no, Gideon.” Belle’s heart ached at his question.She turned off the stovetop and brought him to sit with her at the table.“He was frightened that she might have sent you away from us.She…well, you remember about your brother Baelfire?” Gideon nodded. “When he was a boy, a few years older than you are now, she gave him a magic bean just like the one she gave you, and it took him away from your papa for a long, long time. Your Papa tried very hard to get back to him, but by the time he did, Baelfire was already a grown man.” Her eyes teared up imagining how close they had just come to loosing Gideon the same way.She took his cheek in her palm. “You are everything to us. We will never let you grow up alone, you see?“

 

“Mm, because Papa grew up without his parents.”

 

“Yes, and Balefire did too.Papa and I promised each other no matter what, YOU are going to grow up with two parents who love you…”

 

“…more than anything. I know.” Gideon finished her sentence as it was often shared between them all, lightening the mood and making Belle smile.

 

They were interrupted with banging and the sound of furniture being dragged around in the other room.Belle and Gideon walked into the front parlor to witness Rumple finish arranging his spinning wheel near the window.“Ahh!” he welcomed their appearance as he stood and brushed off his hands, dusty from his efforts. He could tell from their expressions they thought it odd for the relic to be prominently displayed rather than locked away in the cellar. He cleared his throat.“I uh…I never taught Bae how to spin.” It was stated as a confession.“He brought me supplies, and helped sell, but…” His voice trailed off. When it returned it was more upbeat. “Anyway, I thought, time for Gideon to learn the trade. I was just about your age when I learned. What do you say? Not quite as exciting as video games presumably, but I think you might….”

 

“Whoa, really? I’d like that!” announced Gideon as he walked over to touch the wheel.He hadn’t ever been up close to it before although he’d seen it though the cellar window along with all of Papa’s other things that were too dangerous for him to be around. “Will I be able to spin straw into gold like you?!”

 

Humored by his son’s interest, Rumple looked at Belle who returned his expression. “In time, if you so desire. I have no doubt you can accomplish whatever you set your mind to.But perhaps we’ll begin with more…traditional spinning.That might please your mother more, hmm?” 

 

“Deal!” Gideon beamed. After a few moments of feeling the wheel turn under his palm, he worked up the courage to question,“Papa, can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course you can, anything son.”

 

“Why does my skin glimmer? 

 

Rumple smiled at the simplicity of the question even though the answer was quite complicated. “For many reasons, and for one reason: because you are my son.” Sensing Gideon’s unease, he volunteered, “If it would make you feel better, I’ll use a glamour spell to make myself appear as I did when your mother and I first met.Believe me, your version is much more flattering. Be grateful for your mother’s genes.” He winked at Belle, who blushed and turned back to the kitchen to let her men have their chat. 

 

Rumple continued “That fairy was right about one thing - it’s magic. I suspect you have more than a fair amount of it, but how you chose to use it is what will matter.Remember, magic alwa…” 

 

“…always comes with a price. Is this my price?” He showed the back of his hand pointedly. 

 

“No.” Rumple’s throat felt thick and the word escaped as a whisper as his chin quivered.Gideon wasn’t born _with_ magic, he was born _of_ magic: True Love, the most powerful magic of all. That was what shone through his skin.

 

“It’s a promise.”Rumple stepped closer to Gideon and dropped down to one knee before him, taking his hands and looked up into his eyes.“A promise that I will never let anything come between us, not time, not space…not magic. Nothing.Nothing in this world, or any world, means more to me than you and your mother, now and for all the future.” 

 

“I already know that, Papa.” Gideon reassured Rumple, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck and shoulders. “I wouldn’t have used that magic bean if you and Mama didn’t want to go too. I love you.” Rumple closed his eyes against Gideon’s chest, tension wilting. “Yes, and I love you too.” 

———

 

After dinner the Gold family spent the evening together in the parlor, Belle reading a book on the couch, and Rumple sharing a seat at the wheel with Gideon, expertly guiding his son’s hands through the process.Belle enjoyed listening to the creaking of the spinning wheel and the quiet words of encouragement between them. Eventually the lesson turned to conversation.

 

“You know, I think I prefer looking a bit different.”

 

“As you should. It’s part of what makes you unique.” 

 

“Too bad your skin doesn’t glimmer at all anymore. I bet Mama misses it, don’t you?” Gideon and Rumple both look up for a response, the wheel slowing.

 

Belle laid her book down across her lap giving the question her full attention. She imagined Rumple as he was while she lived in the Dark Castle: long hair, sleek waistcoat, open necked shirt with flowing sleeves, laced boots and leather pants… Of course, what a great idea!She chose her words carefully. “Well, Papa knows what I really love about him is on the inside, but since I fell in love with Rumplestiltskin, I think I _would_ like to see more of him.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For SaraShouldBeStudying whose 5 word prompt was: "Not our baby you bitch". She said she wanted to see Rumbelle being protective of their child. I hope I accomplished that for you! 
> 
> I had planned the story a couple weeks prior to Gideon's birth on the show so I'm kind of bummed it has some similarity to the episode, but eh, it happens.
> 
> Thanks to my proofreaders and co-conspirators who helped me talk though my idea: 'Ruby' (OnceUponANovel) and 'Henry' - hahaha Roleplay friends who's real names I don't know! xx love you guys!
> 
>  


End file.
